All Around Me
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A set of drabbles focused on all five senses. Slexie. Slightly M rated.


**Author's Note: I love Slexie. Or McSexie, whatever. Anyway, the point? This is what happened. I'm not entirely sure where it came from and it is, admittedly, a little strange. Basically, it's five-well, technically ten-drabbles, one for each of the five senses. The first part of each comes from Mark's POV and the second from Lexie. And yes, it does get a little M-Rated in some parts. Just because I love them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. There are times when I actually feel good about saying that. Slexie isn't one of them.**

* * *

**See**

Silky smooth skin. Brown eyes. Hair fit to run my fingers through. She's smiling at me in that way that's just so incredible. She brings her hands forward to cup either side of my face. And she smiles. That mouth...that gorgeous...mouth. Lexie's kissing me and I have to close my eyes.

---

I love his eyes. That probably sounds weird, but he's staring at me and those eyes...and did I mention those hands? Large and rough, roving over me, over my breasts. He's got a look in his eyes that's so raw, so intense. I don't know how, but I'm still standing.

* * *

**Smell**

Sweet and spicy all at the same time, but I didn't think it was possible. Strawberry, maybe, I think, with a mix of vanilla. And maybe cinnamon. I never really liked vanilla, but as I find myself literally surrounded by Lexie Grey, I don't know if I'll ever be able to live without smelling it--without smelling her--again.

---

My back is pressed against the wall, and Mark's lips are paying particular attention to my neck. We're in the wrong room for this I think, but it doesn't matter. I bury my hands in his hair, and that's when I catch the scent of it. _His_ scent. Like...like surgery, and sex, and some cologne I don't know the name of all rolled into one.

* * *

**Hear**

"We should probably...you know, get into the bedroom now..." Through the haze, her voice reaches me, and I have to agree. Her voice, it's...I don't know how to describe it. She's whispering almost, but her voice still has that familiar quality to it. "Mark," She cries. "Now."

---

He moans, or something like that, before tossing me--gently, of course--on his bed. "Lexie, Lexie, Lexie..." He whispers again and again against my skin. When Mark says it like that, with that voice, I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing my name. "We need to get you out of those clothes."

* * *

**Taste**

Rather than answering me, Lexie tugs my head down, plunging her tongue into my mouth. She tastes sweet, like that pie we ate earlier. And the wine. Oh God, the wine, I think. But there's something else; something in her mouth or on her lips or on her skin that tastes so exactly like her.

---

Hands are fumbling elsewhere, his suceeding less than mine, and I take advantage of the situation. I kiss him. I kiss him because at the moment, it's the only thing I want to do. His mouth is so warm, it tastes so rich and...I love this. I really do. I don't think I've actually paid attention to the way a person tastes before, but even if I did, I'd say he was my favorite.

* * *

**Feel**

Her lips against me, tongue doing things I swear I've never felt anyone else do before. My hands grip the sheets below us, twisting them into bundles. It's not like I asked her to do this, but damn does it feel so...ahh. There. "God, Lexie, I'm-" I can't finish my sentence because stars...they're exploding before my eyes. Her mouth traces up the length of me, my stomach, chest, stopping just short of the next place I'd really like it to be. I flip us over, thinking of just how badly I'm going to have to pay her back.

---

Hands. Hands that fix, that heal...hands that are touching me, feeling me...everywhere. One roaming, groping, somewhere near my stomach. The other massaging a spot just outside my center. I try shifting, try moving just enough so it's there. But he's not budging, he's smiling. He's teasing me? "Mark...Mark, please," His fingers are replaced by _him_, and we fall into that place I realize I've become addicted to. Somewhere between ecstasy and reality, I realize it truly doesn't matter where we are as long as he doesn't stop touching me like this.


End file.
